Gene Mods
Gene Mods or Genetic Modifications (aka G-Mods) are new upgrades that can be taken by soldiers in XCOM: Enemy Within. XCOM Database Up to five genetic modifications may be applied to a single soldier. They modify a variety of human anatomical systems, yielding different tactical advantages. Performing alien autopsies can result in access to new genetic modifications. Genetic Modification Using Meld to organically fuse element of alien genetic adaptions into a soldier's body, Gene Mods grant the individual new super-human capabilities. Gene Mods can be applied to any soldier except MEC Troopers; soldiers with Gene Mods can later undergo Psi testing and the modifications will stack with Psi abilities. Gene Mods are applied in the Genetics Lab which can modify up to three soldiers at a time on and with each soldier being removed from active duty for 3 days for each Gene Mod applied. Gene Mods Applying individual Gene Mods will cost variable amounts of credits and Meld (5-35 Meld per mod). One Gene Mod can be applied to each of the following areas of each soldier's body (individual mods can be swapped at a cost). Gene Mod Comparisons 'Neural Feedback vs Neural Damping' *Neural Feedback is very useful in the mid and late game when Sectoid Commanders or Ethereals start to appear. It will always damage the psi attacker and force all their psi abilities on cooldown regardless of whether the psi attack was successful or not; this allows other squad members to easily close in on the psi attackers without further risk. *Neural Damping confers +20 Will to soldiers against psi attack and provides panic immunity. Successful Mind Control is cancelled and the soldier is rendered unconscious for 1 turn. *Although it provides immunity against Mind Control, Ethereals will still be able to use other dangerous psi abilities such as Psi Lance or Rift. *Neural Feedback provides a greater advantage against psi attackers. In late game, squad composition consist of psi soldiers with high Will and Mind Shield. Furthermore, Neural Feedback is capable of rendering an Ethereal into a walking target because all their abilities are psi based. 'Hyper Reactive Pupils vs Depth Perception' *Hyper Reactive Pupils confer a +10 Aim after missing a shot. This also applies to the first shot of Rapid Fire should the soldier miss. This bonus is best applied to all soldiers besides Snipers. *Depth Perception confers additional +5 Aim and +5 Crit Chance bonuses for height advantage. The mod is best applied for Snipers who typically should seek elevated firing positions. When combined with Squadsight, Damn Good Ground and a S.C.O.P.E., the stacked bonuses allow a Sniper to be ridiculously accurate most of the time while remaining outside of enemy range. *Both mods are useful for their respective candidates and should be an early choice to be applied to soldiers. 'Adrenal Neurosympathy vs Secondary Heart' *Adrenal Neurosympathy confers +10 Aim, +1 Movement, +5% Critical Chance and removes panic from allies within LoS of 13 tiles once every 5 turns after a kill. *The additional aim and movement boost can be a determining factor if a soldier manages to hit a target or move into better cover. However due to the bonus only occurring once every 5 turns after a kill, the chances of the bonus getting conferred is highly unpredictable especially in combat when focus is not placed on keeping track of the remaining turns. *Furthermore only allies in LoS will be conferred the bonus. The gene mod works best for snipers in elevated positions. *Applying the gene mod on multiple soldiers will increase the frequency of activation of the bonus. However the bonus does not stack and will only reset it's duration. *Secondary Heart causes a soldier to be critically wounded and extends bleeding out by 2 turns. Soldiers that survive will also not lose Will from critical wounds. However, this only protects against the first lethal shot in a mission and Chryssalids can bypass the gene mod completely and still kill the soldier. Sectopods can also bypass Secondary Heart with the Cluster Bomb ability. *Secondary Heart is best applied to critically important or valuable soldiers. The gene mod has greater usefulness in early to mid game when enemy aliens have higher tech compared to the soldiers. *However it's usefulness is reduced in late game when Titan Armor and plasma weaponry have been developed. Furthermore, soldiers already given Mimetic Skin have reduced risk from ambush attacks. *Secondary Heart does not add defense against AoE damage, such as grenades, when critically wounded. *Secondary Heart works great with Adaptive Bone Marrow. The soldier can perform seemingly suicidal attacks allowing him to "tank" the alien damage or kill the key targets. *Neither ability is better than the other exponentially, it will be better to spend Meld on other more useful gene mods early on. It should be noted that Adrenal Neurosympathy is the less expensive option. 'Muscle Fiber Density vs Adaptive Bone Marrow' *Muscle Fiber Density allows a soldier to reach elevated positions without the need of climbing aids. Indirectly it allows a soldier to travel further especially in alien ships when there are many elevated positions. *The gene mod is especially useful for Snipers with Squadsight to move into elevated firing positions. The gene mod is also useful for soldiers to enter into elevated cover in order to reduce the chances of getting hit by an enemy. *Adaptive Bone Marrow reduces wound recovery time by 66% which stacks with Rapid Recovery and allows a soldier to regenerate 2 HP per turn up to their max HP without armor. *The gene mod is only beneficial in reducing recovery time however overall it isn't that useful. The max HP of soldiers without armor is very low. Furthermore in late game the 2 HP regeneration is insignificant when elite enemies confer high damage to soldiers. *Overall Muscle Fiber Density is clearly more useful due to it's ability to confer increase mobility that is essential in accessing higher cover to hit a target or avoid getting hit by one. 'Bioelectric Skin vs Mimetic Skin' *Bioelectric Skin reveals enemies positions, it does not reveal enemies LoS or type. As such soldiers can still accidentally trigger enemies when they move between cover for an ambush. *Bioelectric Skin also reveals Seekers and prevents strangulation. However Seekers becomes rarer in late game and Bioelectric Skin becomes less useful. *Mimetic Skin allows a soldier to cloak indefinitely as long as full cover is used and enemy LoS was not established. Snipers with Low Profile are are also able to cloak with partial cover. This allows a soldier to scout and plan ambushes without the risk of being detected. Soldiers can also act as spotters for snipers with Squadsight while remaining undetected. *The indefinite cloak from Mimetic Skin allows a soldier to forgo Ghost Armor that has a limited cloaking usages. This allows research and cash to be focused on the development of other projects or armors. Soldiers can also wear other unique armors while retaining abilities that emulate Ghost Armor. *Mimetic Skin is not deactivated if Psi-Inspiration is used. This allows a psionic soldier to strengthen his/her will before performing difficult psi attacks such as Mind Control. *Mimetic Skin overshadows Bioelectric Skin because of it's indefinite cloaking and its late game benefits. Soldiers have a better chance of survival from ambushes especially from late game enemies. Build and Tactics 'Sniper Class' *Sniper class soldiers with Low Profile should equip Mimetic Skin as it allows the sniper to cloak indefinitely as long as he/she is in cover. Snipers with Squadsight can easily position themselves on higher ground while snipers with Snap Shot can function as a hit and run unit. *Snipers should also equip Depth Perception to stack along with Damn Good Ground and S.C.O.P.E.. This will grant a sniper an accuracy of more than 90% from elevated positions frequently. *Snipers also benefit greatly from Muscle Fibre Density as it allows a sniper to quickly position themselves in an otherwise inaccessible high ground. *It is also optional for a sniper to equip Adrenal Neurosympathy which is especially useful when a sniper is in elevated positions. Every ally in LoS receives the bonus when a sniper scores a kill once every 5 turns. *Neural Feedback should only be equiped if a sniper with Snap Shot is used. The sniper will be able to damage a psi attacker should he be exposed to psi attacks when in enemy LoS. Notes *Soldiers with Gene Mods will receive unique versions of the various armor types featuring the same sleeveless armor design with access to eight different armor deco options specifically just for them. *If a soldier gets knocked out by Neural Dampening whilst he is on Overwatch, followed immediately by an enemy crossing his line of sight and triggering a reaction shot, the game will get stuck in the slow-mo animation because the soldier is unconscious and unable to shoot. This will also happen when using Close Combat Specialist. Until this bug is fixed, it would be advisable to avoid putting soldiers with Neural Dampening on Overwatch when engaging Sectoid Commanders or Ethereals. *The words "Mutare Ad Custodiam" in the emblem translates to "Change to Protect" Gallery XCOM(EW)_GeneMod_TreatmentComplete.jpg|A soldier emerges from a Gene Mod treatment. XCOM_EW_GeneModSniper_KillsMuton.jpg|A gene-modded Sniper kills a Muton. Category:Gene Mods (XCOM: Enemy Within)